


I'm Fine, Thanks

by RoseWilliams15



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, all mentions are brief, tw: PTSD, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWilliams15/pseuds/RoseWilliams15
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kimallura, comforting Kima after the underdarkKima had changed very little in the fifteen years since she had last seen her. Her cocky, competitive nature was still intact, and the ever-present air of mischief still hung around her. It was because so much was the same that Allura nearly missed the little things that had changed...
Relationships: Kima/Allura Vysoren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	I'm Fine, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: there are some very brief mentions of Kima experiencing some symptoms of PTSD. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable so please pass on this story of this topic is not a good one for you.

Allura watched as Kima threw back the remaining fire whiskey in her glass. The shorter woman set the glass down on the table with more force than necessary and a smile tugged on the corner of Allura’s lips. Kima had changed very little in the fifteen years since she had last seen her. Her cocky, competitive nature was still intact, and the ever-present air of mischief still hung around her. It was because so much was the same that Allura nearly missed the little things that had changed. The twinkle in her eyes had dimmed, her smile was no longer full, and she now stood as if she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Kima met her eyes and raised her scarred eyebrow. “If I didn’t know any better Allie, I’d think you were trying to read my mind.”

Allura shook her head. “I am simply appreciating the company of an old friend, one I have been worried sick about for weeks I might add.”

Kima ducked her head and brought her hand up to rub the back of her neck. “I did apologize for causing you all of that trouble earlier, but I really am sorry. You shouldn’t have to worry about me anymore.”

“Oh Kima, I do not think that there is any way that I could ever keep from worrying about you. Especially when I heard you were in the Underdark. I cannot even imagine what you must have gone through down there.”

Kima flinched and Allura bit the inside of her cheek. She knew she was diving into dangerous territory, but she couldn’t think of a better way to see if Kima was truly alright.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s all over now right? We’ll get that horn to Vord and then I’ll never have to think about that gods forsaken place again.”

Kima poured another shot of fire whiskey into her glass, shot it back, and then stood up. “I think I’m going to turn in for the night.”

Allura sat up straighter in her chair. “Of course, I suppose it is getting late. Your room is just down the hall. It should be prepared but let me know if I can get you anything else.”

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Kima said, her words clipped as she turned her back to Allura and disappeared down the hallway.

With a heavy sigh, Allura stood and made her way to her own chamber, weighed down by the knowledge that Kima was far from alright.

***

Allura rolled onto her side, refusing to look at the clock on her bedside table, knowing that it would undoubtedly tell her that it was now just a few hours before dawn. Sleep had been her enemy on this night, her worries about Kima keeping her up.

After deciding that she wasn’t going to sleep, Allura rose from her bed and pulled a soft robe over her night gown. There were more productive things to do than toss and turn in her bed for the next few hours.

As quietly as she could, Allura made her way down to her kitchen to make herself a cup of tea before heading to her study. She stopped short as the sound of glass shattering broke the comfortable late-night silence in the tower. After taking a quick moment to focus and make sure that none of her alarms had been tripped, Allura rushed off toward the kitchen.

As Allura came whirling around the corner into her kitchen, she nearly ran full force into Kima who stood frozen a few steps inside with a broken mug at her feet. Her back was to Allura, so the taller woman had to carefully step around her and the glass to see her face. What she saw sent shivers up her spine. Kima was breathing rapidly, her eyes were glazed over and a bead of sweat was running down her forehead.

“Kima?”

There was no response.

“Kima, darling, can you hear me?”

Again, no response.

Allura swallowed her growing panic and centered herself. These symptoms were familiar. She’d seen them happen to soldiers that had come before the council. She let out a deep breath and then spun around to see what she could find to try and remedy the situation. It took longer than she would have liked, but she finally managed to locate a handful of peppermint.

She slowly returned back to Kima and inched toward her. “Alright Kima, I am here. It’s Allura. I am going to put this peppermint under your nose. Hopefully the smell will bring you back from wherever you are.”

She got no response, though she hadn’t really expected one. More than anything, she just wanted to let Kima know what she was attempting to do in the off chance that she could hear her. As slowly and as gently as she could, Allura held the peppermint near Kima’s nose.

It took a few moments, but eventually Kima’s breathing slowed and her eyes came back into focus. She met Allura’s gaze only for a split second before quickly looking away.

“I-I’m sorry for waking you.” Kima’s voice was unsteady and much quieter than normal.

Allura knelt down in front of her and dropped the peppermint before bringing her hand up, intending to cup Kima’s chin, but stopped just shy of doing so. Kima brought her eyes up to meet Allura’s again and she gave her the slightest of nods. Allura finished bringing her hand up and Kima leaned into her touch.

After a moment, Allura moved her arm down so that it was resting behind Kima’s back. Without hesitation, Kima threw herself into Allura’s embrace and wrapped her arms around her neck. It was not long before Allura began to feel tears soaking into her robe and night gown.

“Feeling pain does not make you weak Kima.” Allura whispered into her ear. “You’re allowed to hurt, to not be okay, to take time to heal.”

Her only response came in the form of Kima wrapping her arms more tightly around her.

Allura wasn’t sure exactly how much time passed, but eventually, Kima’s grip loosened and she pulled back from her. Allura watched her closely and felt Kima’s intense gaze burning into hers.

After a moment, Kima broke the silence. “There is still a lot that I don’t want to talk about, but I…” she cleared her throat. “Had to spend a lot of time alone down there and I don’t think I can do that anymore right now. Is it alright if I stay in your room? I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, I just can’t…”

Allura cut her off by placing a hand on her shoulder. “You are my guest Lady Kima, I will not make you sleep on the floor. My bed is more than large enough to accommodate two people.”

Kima looked relieved and a bit of the tension she was holding left her shoulders. “Thank you, Allie.”

“Come, we have more planning to do in a few hours, the least we can do is get a little more sleep.

Kima nodded in agreement and followed Allura as she started off back in the direction of her bedroom.

Neither of them would admit it, but they both slept better in those handful of hours than either of them had in the last fifteen years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, please leave a comment and a kudos. If you've got prompts or just want to say hi, come visit me on tumblr @rosewilliams1736.


End file.
